OS: Confessions d'une It Girl
by allylicity
Summary: Confessions de Felicity sur sa vie dans une émission télévisée et aussi dans un moment important. (Olicity moment)


**OS : Confession d'une It Girl (Arrow OS)**

 **Confessions de Felicity sur sa vie dans une émission télévisée et aussi dans un moment important. (Olicity moment)**

 **Chers lecteurs, un OS tout mimi en attendant la suite de Et après ? qui arrivera en fin de semaine.**

 **Bonne lecture et hâte de lire vos reviews :D**

* * *

Je finissais de regarder les devoirs de William avant d'arriver, tendue, dans le salon. Oliver le remarqua et s'approcha de moi.

 _« Nerveuse pour l'interview ?_

 _\- Tu parles ?! Pourquoi j'ai accepté de la faire déjà ?_

Oliver s'approcha encore plus de moi et m'enlaça.

 _\- Parce que tu es mon adorable femme et que beaucoup de femme se voient en toi. Tu es peut-être la femme du maire, mais tu es surtout une femme incroyable, qui me rend meilleur chaque jour._

Je rigolais.

 _\- Et en plus j'ai le droit à un sourire ultra Bright ! Tu sais que je n'y résiste jamais pas vrai ?_

Pour seule réponse j'eus le droit à un baiser plus qu'enflammé, puis au creux de mon oreille, Oliver me dit :

 _\- Merci de le faire pour moi. »_

J'acquiesçais et gagnais ma voiture.

Il faut dire qu'en ce moment avec Diaz qui foutait le bordel dans la ville, et les rumeurs et accusations qui blâment Oliver, les habitants se posaient des questions.

Alors lorsqu'un show télévisé très prisé des ménages de Star City m'a invité sur leur plateau pour parler de notre récent mariage à Oliver et moi, nous en avons bien discuté et décidé que j'allais me lancer dans l'arène.

Après tout, épouser Oliver Queen, c'est aussi rentrer dans le cirque médiatique, que j'avais évité toutes ces années.

* * *

 _« Toutes ces années, derrière Oliver Queen, ancien playboy au grand charme, se cachait celle qui allait devenir son grand amour. Pouvons-nous croire aux contes de fée ?_ _Pour y répondre, je vous demande d'accueillir Mme Felicity Queen,_ dit Missy White, blonde, bientôt la quarantaine, bien apprêtée, animatrice préférée des habitants de Star City.

Une musique forte sonna ma venue à l'échafaud (pour moi c'était une vraie torture ce truc !). Je descendais l'escalier avec un sourire timide et avec grâce dans ma jupe crayon noir et ma chemise rose.

Missy m'embrassa et me fit assoir à côté d'elle, face au public.

 _\- Mme Queen, je vous remercie d'avoir répondu favorablement à mon invitation._

 _\- Je vous en prie Missy mais appelez-moi Felicity._

Missy me sourit et poursuivit.

 _\- Tout d'abord Felicity, je voulais au nom de toutes les femmes de Star City vous féliciter pour votre mariage avec Mr Queen, maire de notre chère ville._

 _\- Merci,_ répondis-je tandis que la salle applaudissait à tout rompre.

Au bout d'un moment, Missy reprit la main.

 _\- Il faut dire qu'aujourd'hui Felicity, vous représentez les femmes de notre ville._

 _\- Oula, pas tant. Je suis une femme parmi tant d'autre vous savez._

 _\- Et elle est humble, messieurs dames !_

D'autres applaudissements s'ajoutèrent. Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise. Missy l'a vu, et décidait de change de perspectives.

 _\- Felicity, nous savions que depuis quelques années vous fréquentiez Mr Queen. Et si vous nous racontiez votre rencontre ?_

Je me détendais un peu et souriais en regardant ma tenue.

 _C'était peu après le retour d'Oliver de l'île, et croyez-le ou non, je portais cette même tenue,_ dis-je en montrant mon chemisier et ma jupe.

Cela fit rire le public et moi avec. Je poursuivis mes explications.

 _\- Je travaillais comme informaticienne au service informatique de Queen Consolidated dans mon bureau, j'étais préoccupée pour le logiciel que je voulais développer pour la société lorsqu'Oliver est arrivé._

 _\- Il est apparu comme ça ?_

 _\- Oui Missy, comme ça, avec un ordinateur cassé sous le bras et il m'a demandé si je pouvais le réparer._

 _\- Est-ce que ça a été le coup de foudre instantané ?_ demanda une Missy avide de détails.

Je réfléchis un instant.

 _\- Honnêtement non. Je savais que quelque chose d'important se passait mais j'avais mis ça sur le compte de la surprise. Et puis, Oliver Queen qui se pointe dans votre bureau, ce n'est pas tous les jours !_

Missy rigola un peu mais semblait déçue de cette réponse.

 _\- Oliver Queen avait un passé très sulfureux avant de vous rencontrer, même après les événements dramatiques qu'il a subis quand il fut naufragé. Pensez-vous qu'un homme comme ça puisse changer du jour au lendemain ?_

Je m'agaçais un peu mais ne fit rien transparaitre. J'attaquais avec les mots :

 _\- Je suis persuadé qu'un homme peut changer mais cela ne se fait pas du jour au lendemain en un claquement de doigt. Oliver était différent lors de notre première rencontre et l'ai encore maintenant. Tout comme moi._

Je m'adressais au public où je voyais des adolescentes pleines d'espoir.

 _\- Pour moi, l'amour, le vrai, c'est de se retrouver en l'autre et de se rendre meilleur l'un et l'autre afin d'avancer ensemble et d'être heureux. Quand j'ai rencontré Oliver, il m'a fallu un moment pour comprendre que je voulais avancer avec lui._

 _\- Quand avez-vous comprit cela ?_

 _\- C'est une très bonne question Missy. Je dirais peut-être il y a trois ans. Juste avant que l'on ne soit ensembles._

 _\- Vous étiez avec Ray Palmer à l'époque…_

Et aller, j'étais sûre qu'on allait me dire quelque chose à propos de Ray.

 _\- Ce que très peu de gens savent c'est qu'avant de rencontrer Ray, et de travailler pour lui, Oliver et moi avions fait un essai pour être ensemble mais cela n'a pas marché car à l'époque nous avions du mal à nous définir ensemble. Comprenez bien Missy, tout le monde voyez, nos amis, nos familles, qu'on devrait être ensemble, sauf nous deux. Nous entretenions une grande amitié depuis notre rencontre et nous ne voulions pas tout gâcher._

Des petits rires nerveux secouèrent l'assemblée.

 _\- J'ai compris mes sentiments pour Oliver lorsque Théa a été blessé sérieusement et qu'il a fallu la rapatrier dans un établissement spécialisé (aka la ligue des assassins^^^). J'étais prête à tout pour me tenir à ses côtés ce jour-là._

Missy marqua une pause et passa à une autre question.

 _\- Il y a deux ans, Mr Queen vous avez demandé en mariage et ce soir-là vous avez été gravement blessée dans une fusillade. Comment avez-vous surmonter cette épreuve dans votre couple ?_

Décidément, la journaliste n'était pas tendre avec moi.

 _\- Quand une épreuve pareille arrive on a le choix : soit on s'effondre, soit on le surmonte et on essaie de se surpasser. Ensemble. J'étais très affaiblies par les multiples opérations quelques jours après la fusillade et Oliver n'était pas encore venu à mon chevet. Sa sœur était très mécontente mais je savais pourquoi Oliver n'était pas là : il se blâmait de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il s'en voulait et voulait que la police retrouve ceux qui étaient impliqués dans cette affaire. Ma mère aussi ne comprenait pas, puis le soir de ma dernière et épuisante chirurgie, il se trouvait à mes côtés._

Je déglutis puis fit un petit sourire, les yeux brillants :

 _\- Je vous avoue que j'ai pensé qu'il allait me quitter, je lui ai d'ailleurs dit ce soir-là car je n'avais plus ma bague de fiançailles au doigt._

 _\- Que vous a-t-il dit ?_

 _\- Que l'on allait se battre ensemble._

Tout le monde était attendri par cette déclaration. Je sautais sur l'occasion :

 _\- Oliver et moi avons une relation compliquée, unique, avec des hauts et des bas, comme tout le monde. Est-ce que je crois au destin ? Peut-être. Au conte de fée ? Pas trop. Mais je sais qu'une relation demande beaucoup de patience et d'entretien. L'amour est quelque chose de magnifique lorsque nous avons trouvé la bonne personne. Il faut accepter l'autre sans conditions, tout comme l'autre le fait pour nous. Par exemple, j'ai soutenu mon mari lorsqu'il a voulu se présenter aux élections municipales alors que ça demandait beaucoup de sacrifices, tout comme lui accepte que ma discrétion normalement à des événements mondains. Ou mon gros défaut de ne pas savoir cuisiner !_

L'hilarité reprit de plus belle sur le plateau. Missy rigolait sincèrement.

 _\- Vous êtes adorable Felicity._

 _\- J'avoue avoir beaucoup de chance de connaitre cet amour._

Missy se reprit et devint sérieuse.

 _\- Du coup il y a quelques mois, vous avez convoler avec Mr le Maire en secret. Comment ça s'est décidé ?_

 _\- Disons que nous nous sommes rendu à un mariage et cette idée nous a beaucoup travaillé ce weekend-là. Oliver m'avait même redemandé si je voulais me marier au diner de répétition et je lui ai d'abord dit non._

 _\- Ah, mais pourtant, cela a changé._

 _\- En fait, je l'ai demandé en mariage à la fin du weekend._

Des sifflets admiratifs s'élevèrent.

 _\- J'aime les femmes qui prennent les devants !_ s'exclama Missy toute excitée. _Que s'est-il passé pour que cela aboutisse finalement ?_

 _\- Nos amis ont eu un contretemps et finalement se sont marié à la fin avec nous comme témoins car ils se foutaient d'avoir la belle cérémonie, ce qui comptait c'était leur amour à cet instant et que rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Dans ma tête, je voulais rester dans la situation dans laquelle on était car c'était parfait à cet instant mais pourquoi ne pas s'engager totalement, alors que ce que je voulais c'était finir ma vie avec ma moitié ?! Alors on a fait pareil sur un coup de tête. La vie est trop courte._

Des applaudissements continuaient de déferler. Puis Missy me sonda du regard :

 _\- Depuis, un autre membre de la famille s'est ajouté. Le fils de Mr Queen._

 _\- William est un garçon génial,_ répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

 _\- Pensez-vous agrandir la famille ?_

Je rougis tout à coup. Les spectateurs étaient pendus à mes lèvres.

 _\- Avec tous les événements ces dernières années, Oliver et moi n'en avons pas parlé ouvertement mais en tout cas je l'espère._

 _\- Un bébé serait une bénédiction pour Star City en ce moment Felicity. Comment arrivez-vous à gérer les événements actuels ? Il faut dire que Mr Queen doit répondre de graves accusations. Green Arrow…_

Et c'était reparti…

 _\- J'avoue qu'imaginer mon mari être Green Arrow m'a beaucoup fait rire, même lorsque nous n'étions pas ensemble… Quoique voir Oliver porter ce costume… Humm il ne serait pas mal, vous en pensez quoi ?_ demandais-je de manière légère au public qui rigolait.

Je laissais une petite pause avant de dire.

 _\- Plus sérieusement, ces accusations, en plus de ce qu'il se passe actuellement est très difficiles à vivre pour mon mari. Il s'est présenté pour protéger cette ville et l'aider à s'épanouir. Oliver est un acharné et sa détermination et son humanité arrive toujours par triompher. Oliver n'est pas le Green Arrow mais c'est un vrai héros pour cette ville et mon héros._

Missy avait les yeux brillants.

 _\- Voilà une jolie déclaration. Mr le Maire, j'espère que vous voyez votre femme en ce moment._

Je rigolais un peu gênée.

 _\- Pour finir cet entretien Felicity, qu'aimeriez-vous dire aux jeunes filles qui regardent l'émission qui espère trouver le grand amour ?_

Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse.

 _\- Vivez tout simplement. La vie est trop courte, il y a tellement de choses à découvrir. Et c'est en faisant toutes ces expériences, bonnes ou mauvaises, en s'ouvrant au monde, que l'amour vous trouvera sans que vous vous y attendiez. »_

La musique retentit annonçant la fin de l'interview parmi les applaudissements de la foule qui se tenait debout. Missy me salua et je partis enfin en coulisse où je soufflais profondément.

* * *

Pendant tout le chemin menant jusqu'à la maison, j'étais songeuse. Quelle horreur ces shows ! On peut tellement vous piéger vite. J'avoue que Missy a été gentille avec moi.

Elle aurait pu y aller plus fort.

Une fois à la maison, j'eus à peine le temps de poser mes clés et mon sac à main sur la table basse qu'Oliver me cloua au mur d'en face et m'embrassa sauvagement. Un peu affolée, je regardais autour de moi.

 _« Théa est venue chercher William pour une soirée Tante et neveu. On est tout seuls._

Après un autre baiser, il murmura contre mon cou.

 _\- J'ai regardé l'interview._

 _\- Oh,_ répondis-je gênée, _je pensais que ça ne t'intéresser pas…_

 _\- Toi tu m'intéresse, ça me suffit pour y regarder._

Je rigolais et mon mari me souleva pour m'amener jusqu'à notre chambre où il me posa délicatement sur le lit. Il était tellement félin, sexy que je me liquéfiais littéralement de désir.

Il vit se poser à côté de moi et entreprit, entre deux baisers de me déshabiller.

 _\- Ce que tu as dit là-bas Felicity, c'était tellement… Je t'aime, je t'aime comme un fou depuis le début. Et si je devais changer quelque chose, je ne changerais rien._

Cette déclaration me toucha en plein cœur. Je l'embrassais et lui caressais le visage alors qu'il se mettait torse nu.

 _\- Moi aussi Oliver._

Après une caresse habille, mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il était doué ! Oliver me susurra :

 _\- Faisons un enfant._

Je me redressais soudain.

 _\- Quoi ?!_

 _\- Je t'ai entendu parler de William et de la possibilité qu'on ait des enfants et ça m'a paru évident._

 _\- Mais Oliver, la ville et puis tes accusations, l'équipe qui ressemble à rien._

Oliver me fit taire d'une autre caresse.

 _\- Je t'ai entendu, il faut vivre nos vies. Il y aura toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour nous faire barrage chérie, mais je sais qu'on peut le faire ensemble, on peut être heureux et bon sang, j'ai tellement envie de te voir donner la vie à nos futurs enfants. Tu seras une merveilleuse maman. »_

Ce dernier aveu sonna comme une révélation à mes oreilles et je décidais de suivre mon propre conseil : vivre le moment présent.

* * *

Sept mois plus tard, j'étais survoltée.

Oliver avait littéralement dû trouver plein de choses pour m'occuper, tellement je ne tenais pas en place.

Diaz était enfin sur la touche, l'équipe n'avait toujours pas été reformée mais Roy était de retour aux côtés d'une Théa rayonnante. John allait beaucoup mieux grâce à la kiné et à l'implant de sa main. Et William s'apprêtait à rentrer dans une nouvelle année d'école, avec une option de maths avancés. C'est sûr, il irait très loin !

Je regardais l'heure.

 _« Oliver il faut y aller ! Je ne veux pas être en retard !_

Oliver arriva, soupirant, à moitié amusé et agacé.

 _\- Chérie, on va avoir deux heures d'avance^^_

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave, je ne veux plus attendre ! J'ai trop envie de savoir._

 _\- Ok, on y va._

Je tapais dans mes mains et en deux minutes on était dans la voiture.

Après une heure d'attente, je fus préparée et enfin, après encore une demie heure d'impatience, qu'Oliver me reprocha un peu, le médecin arriva.

 _\- Ah, enfin Dr !_ m'exclamais-je les hormones au plafond.

 _\- Chérie, du calme_ , essaya de tempérer Oliver. _Excusez-nous._

Le Dr souriait, habituée à ce genre de situation.

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave, croyez-moi, votre femme n'est pas la plus difficile…_

 _\- Et si on revenait à ce qui nous intéresse tous !_ répliquais-je en serrant ses dents d'agacement et pointant mon ventre qui s'était bien arrondit depuis quelques mois.

 _\- Comment allez-vous Felicity ?_ demanda la Dr en appliquant le gel froid sur mon ventre.

Je soupirais.

 _\- A part les nausées matinales qui ne sont pas matinales d'ailleurs qui se sont calmées, le fait que mes pieds deviennent des bouquets de saucisses cocktails et sans parler de ces deux qui joue les ninjas à l'intérieur de moi, tout va bien !_

 _\- Ok… les voilà,_ dit la Dr pour couper cet épisode assez drôle finalement.

Oliver sentit la main de sa femme l'écraser. Apparemment la grossesse lui donner une force à la limite du surnaturel.

 _\- Les jumeaux semblent se porter à merveille._

 _\- IIs vont bien ?!_ redemanda Oliver.

 _\- Très bien Mr Queen pour cinq mois. Maintenant, voulez-vous savoir le sexe de vos enfants ?_

Je tapais dans mes mains d'excitation.

 _\- Désolé, mais je veux tellement savoir ce qu'ils sont ! Bébé n°1 est surexcité en ce moment, et bébé n°2 ne me réveille que la nuit._

Oliver me regardait avec tendresse et émerveillement. Il faut dire que lorsqu'on a appris la nouvelle il y a quelques mois, ce fut lui qui cria de joie en premier. Des jumeaux quand même ! J'aurais dû me douter qu'Oliver serait capable de me faire des jumeaux. Après tout, il a toujours fait les choses jusqu'au bout, un vrai perfectionniste !

J'avais été sonné par cette nouvelle mais plus je sentais ces enfants grandir à l'intérieur de moi, plus j'étais impatiente de les rencontrer.

 _\- Alors, bébé n°1 est une fille et bébé n°2 est un garçon. Félicitations à vous deux. Je vais vous imprimer l'échographie j'en ai pour deux minutes,_ dit la Dr en nous laissant tous les quatre.

Je ne cessais de regardes l'écran. Je m'adressais à ma fille.

 _\- Alors c'est toi petite coquine qui joue les ninjas dans mon ventre ?! Tu sais quoi, encore quelques années et tu seras aussi talentueuse que ton papa._

Oliver m'embrassa le dos de la main, des larmes au coin des yeux, eux aussi rivés sur le moniteur.

 _\- Et te voilà mon petit loulou qui m'empêche de dormir la nuit._

 _\- Chéri, il va falloir laisser dormir maman la nuit »,_ dit Oliver à notre fils.

* * *

Nous étions sur le trajet du loft pour annoncer la nouvelle à Théa et Roy.

Je ne cessais de sourire tout en caressant mon ventre d'une main, Oliver tenant mon autre main, tout sourire.

Théa m'entraina vite dans le salon où William et Roy finissaient de jouer sur la console. Ces deux-là s'entendaient super bien. John arriva dans la foulée avec Lyla et John Junior.

 _« Alors dites-nous !_ s'impatientais Théa.

Oliver et Roy levèrent les yeux au ciel.

 _\- C'est un garçon et une fille_ , » annonça Oliver en me tenant par la taille.

Tout le monde se mit à nous féliciter et nous nous mimes à table.

Je contemplais tous ces visages heureux, puis tournais la tête vers la télé que Théa avait laisser allumer. L'émission de Missy passait et le sujet du jour était : où se trouve le bonheur ?

Je souriais en caressant mon ventre et regardant ma famille. Il était là le vrai bonheur.


End file.
